


First Day of School

by Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman



Category: Legacy of Kain, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Protective Raziel, Suspected Child Abuse, The kids going to school, horrible family misunderstandings, no actual child abuse, shy children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman/pseuds/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman
Summary: The childer of Council of the Twin Light's first day of school and Rav is not looking forward to it. He would much rather be at college with his mother Alpine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Spyro or any mentioned parents except for the Magma Cone faun's.  
> Every other character belongs to me. Including Alpine.  
> Magma Cone and Autumn Plains belongs to Insomniac.

It was sunny yet cool in Autumn Plains' main city, Songwhisper, a perfect day for the children of the Council of the Twin Lights to start elementary school. Spyro stood in his anthro form, holding the hands of his daughter Trish and her best non-dragonfly friend, Rav. Behind him stood the other children of the Council; Hunter and Bianca's children, Belaylay and Silkai, Dib and Coco's son, Zate, Crash and Tawna's daughter Jessica and their twin boys Crash Jr. and Seth and holding Rav's hand was Rayman and Ly's daughter Serrafe. Spyro gave them all a reassuring smile, "C'mon, kids. This'll be fun!" They let him lead them into the large building to go meet their teacher.   
Rav tried to swallow at the lump in his throat as let go of Spyro's hand and squeezed Serra's little disembodied hand instead.  
  
"Rav, what's wrong? Aren't you excited?" Serra asked him softly in a whisper as she squeezed his hand back, she couldn't really tell where his glowing white eyes were looking to see if he was looking at her.  
  
"Not really… What if the other kids are scared of me or they don't like me…?"  
  
"How could they not like you?! You're so sweet, c'mon, it'll pass. Let's go have fun with the others!" Rav blushed slightly and let himself be dragged inside by her.   
  
~*~  
  
All the Council children stood behind Spyro as he shook the teacher's hand before she turned to the children and introduced herself.  
  
"Hello, little ones. I'm Ms. Lilli, your new teacher. Please go and find yourselves some seats, you may sit together." The children nodded and left to get a seat but Rav was a little reluctant. Seeing this, the lovely kangaroo teacher turned to Spyro and gave him a worried look.  
  
"Spyro, is little Rav feeling alright? He seems rather unhappy to be here…"  
  
"Yeah, Rav should be fine. He's just super uncomfortable about being here; he loves to meet new people but is afraid that they'll be scared of him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to head to work," He turned and waved at the kids before leaving, "Bye guys, you better behave. No burnin' down the place!" Ms. Lilli was rather horrified by this statement but let it slide and went on into her teaching.  
  
"Alright children, since it's our first day why don't we introduce ourselves. Trish, you first please." The dragon/faun mix happily stood and announced herself. She was followed by all Council children except Rav who slunk back, wanting to go last but alas it was finally his turn.  
  
"Uh..Uh, hello everyone… My name is Rav, pleasure to meet you.." He quickly sat down and just barely heard two kids sitting in the back snickering at him, saying something about what a stupid blue color he was and that his hair was a mess.  
  
"Lovely! Now that we all know each other's names, why don't you all get out a few pieces of sketch paper and some color pencils to draw a few pictures depicting your family. Be truthful now, do not make up that your parents or siblings have some fictional job, ok? Just draw what they do to pass the time." At the sound of this, Rav's eyes grew wide at thought of having to truthfully depict the personality of his father and grandfather and what they did to pass the time.

All eyes of the Council children were on him, apparently having the same idea of him having to tell about his bitter, smart alec father and psychotic, blood sucking grandfather. Serra floated over a hand and laid it on his shoulder to match her sympathetic look. Rav begrudgingly stood and walked over to where Ms. Lilli said the paper and color pencils were and grabbed a few before slinking back to his desk.  
  
~*~  
  
It was about an hour later when all the kids had finished their papers. Ms. Lilli stood and slowly hopped around the room looking at collecting the drawings, admiring them as she went along. Tabitha, one of the Magma Cone fauns that had snickered at Rav earlier had drew her two parents at one of the famous Magma Cone parties. Trish had drawn her father toasting sheep while her mother practiced her nature magic. Serrafe drew her mother and father racing through the Glade of Dreams. Zallta, the other Magma Cone faun drew his parents caring for the volcano and now, Ms. Lilli finally got to Rav's desk.  
  
"Rav, sweetie, sit up and let me see your drawings, honey…" Ms. Lilli softly encouraged as she gently touched Rav's little shoulder as he lay over his drawings and shook his head in defiance.   
  
"C'mon, sweetie, they can't be that badly drawn…" She had no idea that the drawing ability wasn't the problem; he had gotten his drawing ability from his mother so it wasn't great but it wasn't horrible either… Trish gave him a gentle nudge and he finally gave in, handing his picture upside down to his teacher before covering his face with his little three-taloned hands and slid under the desk. Ms. Lilli quickly gave a horrified gasp as she looked through the pictures.  
  
"Oh deer codfish! Rav, what horrible things to make up about your family!" She exclaimed as she pressed the fairly good drawings back onto his desk, the three worst facing up. The first was labeled left to right:  Grandpa, daddy, momma. Then under each title was a picture of each parent figure; Kain with blood dripping from his mouth and fangs while ripping someone apart, Raziel swallowing a blue orb coming up from an impaled human below him and Alpine mixing poisonous potions. The second picture was almost as bad with Kain and Raziel trying to rip each other's throat out while Alpine stood yelling in the background. The third picture was of Kain grabbing Raziel by the throat and slamming him into a wall while Alpine stood in the back pinching the bridge of her nose to relieve the coming headache.   


Trish came of over to look at the pictures and burst out laughing, causing Ms. Lilli to start to scold her as the other children came over to look.  
  
"And just what is so funny about these lies, Miss Trish?"  
  
"Hahaha! What lies!? Hah! Man Rav, you're good! It looks just like your family!" The dragon/faun mix fell to the floor laughing as Ms. Lilli and the non-Council children just stared in horror as the other Council children said how good Rav had depicted his family.  
  
"Trish, are you telling me that this is what his family does on a day to day basis?!" Trish let out a snort and stopped laughing just enough to agree. Ms. Lilli was truly horrified by the truth and a feeling of obligation came over her.   
  
"Children, I'll be right back. I just remembered I have to go see the principle about something, stay here and be good…" she quickly turned and hurriedly hopped out of the room.  
  
_'A child in a home of that kind of violence?! I cannot let this stand; something must be done to help that poor boy out of such a horrible home situation!'_   She thought on her way to talk to the principle about possible child abuse and safety.


	2. Chapter 2

The first day hadn't been very long, just long enough to get to know one another and the school surroundings but now it was time for the children to leave. Spyro and Raziel slowly climbed up the stairs to the front door of the school and headed inside. The two jested quietly as Spyro led the human-looking wraith to the children's classroom.  
  
"Hey kidz! We're here to pick ya up!" Spyro called as he opened the classroom door, knowing that there was no teaching going on. Upon walking in, Spyro was jumped by a streak of skin and scales going by the name of Trish.  
  
"Daddy! You're back!" The little dragon/faun mix squealed happily in his arms as the other Council children gathered around them. Raziel's sharp golden eyes scanned the semi-large classroom for his own child, but didn't see his shy, little blue fledgling anywhere. Turning to the female pelican teacher from Breeze Harbor that was standing in for Ms. Lilli, he inquired of his child.  
  
"Bird, where is Rav? He is not among the other students."  
  
"Squawk! Sorry, sir, but who is it that you are speaking of? Squawk!" The stand-in's squawking accent was grating away at what little nerves the wraith had left after work.  
  
"Rav! A small blue child with glowing eyes. Only an incompetent fool would be lacking enough insight that would be needed in mis-seeing such a child!" Everyone, except those from the Council of course, turned and just stared in response to the wraith's outburst; causing the other parents to quickly pull their children away from the Council's group. The pelican quickly cleared her throat and pulled at the collar of her dress as Raziel glared down at her.  
  
"Oh, him! Hahah… Well, you see... Ms. Lilli and the principle took him to the school nurse about fifteen minutes ago, that's why I'm here..!!" The bird whimpered before cowering under his gaze.   
  
"Why was he taken there?"  
  
"Uhh… Well, um, they didn't really tell me, sir…"  
  
"Take me. Now!" The cowering pelican quickly nodded and led him out the door. She shivered under his angry gaze as they walked down the hallway; she was finding this parent rather unnerving.  
  
"H-here we are, s-sir…" Raziel simply glared at her, making her scramble away as he opened the door.   
  
"I don- er, can I help you, sir?" An older female faun from Fracture Hills asked as the human-looking wraith stepped in. Raziel's eye flicked to the faun before finding and resting on Rav, who was sitting on the examination table pulling his shirt back on.  
  
"I have come to acquire my child. On what reasonable basis have you brought him here?" At the sound of Raziel's flat yet angry voice, Rav looked up and jumped off the table; running to his father and entangling himself in his strong legs.  
  
"Dad!" Little Rav giggled happily as he rubbed his nose into the jean material that clothed his father's thigh. A strange low, growling purr rumbled from Raziel's throat in a reassuring manor as he ran his claw-like fingers through Rav's curly brown hair.  
  
"Sir. Are you saying that you are this boy's father?" The faun demanded as she stood up and walked over to them, hands on hips.  
  
"Yes, I am. As such, I demand to know why he is here…"  
  
"Rav is here so that our nurse, Mrs. Tamma, could check your son over for bruising."  
  
"Bruising? What for?"  
  
"His teacher, Ms. Lilli, has brought to my concern a question of child abuse since the boy   
comes from a hostile home environment. As his principle, it is my duty to make sure all my students have somewhere safe to live and go to after school," the principle's nerve started to slip as she heard a low growl begin to form in Raziel's chest, "I'm sorry to say, sir, that we did indeed find bruising on your son's body. He tried to give us excuses but they could have been fake for all we know, like if someone could be threatening him…"

Rav didn't like where she was taking this, slid behind his father's leg and tighten the grip he had a bit before looking up; he could see the ghostly white mist emitting from his father's eyes, a clear sign that his father's angry wraith form was starting to leak through the transformation.   


Raziel couldn't believe his ears, he would never raise a claw to Rav to harm him and neither would his mother Alpine, she adored the little fledgling. Even Kain would never harm the child; since all Nosgothian vampires were sterile, the vampire lord knew how important a fully functioning fledgling would be and therefore would never think of harming the child.  
  
"Are my assumptions correct in assuming that you are accusing my family and I of purposely raising a hand to our child in a harmful manor?!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ever since his teaching with the dragon elders to control Chi energy, Spyro could feel changes in levels of nearby spiritual energy and a certain constant's energy just spiked through the roof.  
  
"Oh crab! Here we go again!" Spyro quickly placed a quick kiss on the forehead of his confused little Trish before setting her on the ground and rushed for the door.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Sorry, Sweets, but daddy's gotta go stop your uncle Raz before he slaughters someone in cold blood!" With this, he was out the door and all the other adults in the room stared after him in horror at his words. Once he had left, Trish looked towards the other Council children but they simply shrugged.  
  
~*~  
  
Mrs. Lyra, the principle, stepped back as the conversation started to turn from her as Raziel's voice rose; fangs bared and spectral mist leaking from his eyes.  
  
"How dare you bring forth these wild accu-!" The ancient wraith's words cut short as the door slammed open.  
  
"Oh thank cod!!" Spyro exclaimed as he rushed into the room then rested his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. Spyro's sudden intrusion had taken Raziel by surprise, making him turn around to face the anthromorphic dragon and allowing said dragon to see just how angry the wraith was by the fact that his pupils were almost completely hidden by the spectral mist.   
  
"What in the name of the Artisans' is going on in here?! Man, Raz, I can't take you anywhere!"   
  
"These despicable wh-!"  
  
"Raz! Watch your language, your kid's in the room, jeeze man!"  
  
"Sorry. Anyway, these insufferable witches have accused Alpine and I of child abuse from finding a few bruises on Rav…!"  
  
"Bruises? Of course the kid's gonna have bruises! He and the others roughhouse all the time!" Spyro turned to the women in the room, "Ladies, you should learn all the facts about somethin' like this first. Raz may have may be a cold blooded murderer at times but he would never hurt his own kid!" At this, the women simply stared in horror, Rav began to giggle at Spyro not really helping their case and Raziel smacked Spyro upside the head.  
  
"Smooth…"  
  
"What?! It's the truth, Raz, you're the one that killed your brothers; not me."  
  
"I was a victim of circumstance."  
  
"Is that your answer for everything?"  
  
"It all depends upon what facts are brought forth that I find myself in need of an excuse." The women were in horrified shock at hearing all this. Seeing that this wasn't going to get them anywhere, Rav reached up and pulled on his father's belt to get his attention.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes, Rav, what is it?"  
  
"Um, well, you're still on trial here…"  
  
"Oh, yes, of course." Raziel turned to the Mrs. Lyra, grabbed her by the collar of her dress and pulled her close enough that she could feel his icy hiss when he talked to her.  
  
"I have never hurt my son and never will, nor will his mother. So learn the facts before making wild accusations about one's family. If you ever question us again, you're dead." With this, he released her, gently pick up Rav and grabbed Spyro by the shirt, dragging him out the door, "Let's go, Spyro, we must get the children back to their mothers…" Spyro waved and called out to the three stunned women, "Bye ladies. We'll bring the kids by tomorrow, have a nice day!"   
Mrs. Lyra looked down at her ruffled dress collar and saw the holes left in it by Raziel's claws before she swallowed the lump in her throat.  
  
"Girls, I do believe that this school year will be an interesting one. I still don't believe their story but I give them the benefit of the doubt anyways, until we can gather evidence anyway."

~*~End~*~


End file.
